The Legend of Lightclan
by anonymousperson1332
Summary: Lightclan is supposedly one of the strongest clans. However, what problems will they face? And will their enemy, Sunclan, become stronger than them?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Silverflame woke up to a misty dawn. She stretched and yawned as she groggily opened her golden eyes. Her soft, silver pelt was covered in leaves from where she was sleeping under a bush near Oceanclan territory. She was in Oceanclan territory because she was supposed to catch a rogue cat.

Silverflame looked down at the soft, mossy ground next to her at her companions. Firepaw and Brightpaw were going to help her on this mission. This was supposed to be Firepaw and Brightpaw's final mission before they could become warriors. Firepaw was a red tom with brown eyes and Brightpaw was a cream colored tom with blue eyes. They were all from Lightclan.

Silverflame was about to wake up the two sleeping apprentices to start their mission, but she decided against it. She thought it would be better if she could see the territory herself before she let the two weaker apprentices go out. As soon as Silverflame stepped outside the bush, Firepaw and Brightpaw were quickly awake. Silverflame turned around and sighed.

"You two should just stay here today, I'm only going to scout the territory for signs of the rogue," Silverflame stated. "I promise there will be no fighting, since I know how much you two love action."

"But…" Firepaw started, but Silverflame cut him off.

"You don't know who or what is out there. It could be dangerous, especially since this isn't Lightclan territory."

Firepaw and Brightpaw still stood by the entrance to the bush.

"Please let us come with you!" Firepaw yelled

"Yeah, please?" Brightpaw pleaded.

"Be quiet!" Silverflame said sternly. "Let's try not to draw attention to ourselves yet, you never know who could be listening." Silverflame then glanced around the small cluster of trees located around them. Firepaw and Brightpaw looked at each other, slightly scared about what Silverflame said.

"Well, I guess you two are almost warriors, and I can't detect any other cats, so you can come with me," Silverflame sighed. "Just try not to be too annoying, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be helpful," Firepaw said.

"At least, we'll try to," Brightpaw added.

Firepaw seemed to brighten up a bit. "Let's get going now!" He said excitedly as he started running out of the trees. "Come on, Brightpaw! We're going to be warriors soon!"

Brightpaw stood cautiously by Silverflame. "I just hope Firepaw doesn't get hurt," Brightpaw told Silverflame.

"Don't worry," Silverflame said. "You two have me to protect you."

Firepaw ran ahead, scaring off some squirrels and birds as he caused a ton of noise. Suddenly, he crashed into a sandy-colored tom with red eyes. Firepaw gasped and fell back.

"Oh, watch where you're going, kid," the cat said as he walked away. Silverflame and Brightpaw quickly caught up to Firepaw, where he still sat on the ground.

"Hey, what happened, Firepaw?" Silverflame asked as she nudged Firepaw off the ground.

"Nothing, just bumped into this cat," Firepaw stated as he stood up and shook the dirt off his red fur.

Silverflame tensed up. "Well, what did this cat look like?" She asked as she seemed deep in thought.

"Huh, well, he had fur like sand and red eyes, why?" Firepaw said.

Silverflame gasped. "Sand colored fur and red eyes… It can't be him…" She mumbled.

"It's the rogue, isn't he?" Brightpaw asked suddenly.

"Well, yes, how did you know?" Silverflame asked, surprised.

"Um, I hope you aren't mad at me, but I overheard you talking with some other warriors about this mission," Brightpaw confessed.

"Hm, well, don't worry, I'm not mad at you, just a little surprised."

"Thanks," Brightpaw seemed relieved.

"Well, let's continue," Silverflame said.

The group of three cats soon reached Oceanclan's main territory. It was an area on the beach surrounded by a large circle of rocks. The ground slanted up to a cliff that went over the ocean. It was dusk when the cats arrived.

Silverflame wandered off to gather information about the rogue while Firepaw and Brightpaw sat on the cliff over the ocean, observing the setting sun in the red sky. Two cats walked up the cliff to where Firepaw and Brightpaw were sitting. They started having a conversation about someone.

At first, Firepaw and Brightpaw didn't pay much attention to the conversation, but started listening more as it continued.

"Yeah, I heard he's from Lightclan…" One of the cats said. Now, Firepaw and Brightpaw were alert and watching the two cats.

"Who's from Lightclan?" Firepaw asked Brightpaw, who was just as confused as Firepaw. The apprentices stared at each other for a while, then they both headed down the cliff to find Silverflame.

Firepaw and Brightpaw quickly found Silverflame walking by the ocean. They told her about how some cats were talking about a cat from Lightclan.

"Really? So there's another cat from Lightclan here...interesting," Silverflame said, a bit shocked. She sighed, "Firepaw, Brightpaw, we have to figure out who this mysterious cat is. I'm guessing they might be talking about the rogue."

Firepaw and Brightpaw stared at each other for a moment.

"I bet I'll be able to beat this rogue when we see him again!" Firepaw exclaimed, flexing his claws.

A strange black tom with brown eyes watched the three talk. The cat with sand colored fur and red eyes stood next to him.

"Sandclaw, they're starting to figure out about us," the black cat told Sandclaw, the rogue.

"Yes, just be sure not to call me Sandclaw, and I won't call you Badgermask," Sandclaw responded.


	2. Chapter 2: Lightclan vs Sunclan

_Writers note: Hi, and thanks for reading my story :) In the future, I plan to publish chapters once or twice a day (at least over the summer because I have to go to school starting around the end of August). So, unless I say a reason I will not be publishing chapters, expect chapters at least once a day. (Ps: Always feel free to add comments about how I could improve on my writing.)_

"Well, I also overheard the two cats talking about the cat being called Red," Brightpaw added.

"Red...it must be a nickname for him, I just need to know this cat's real name," Silverflame said.

"Well, if the cat really is the rogue, I'm gonna beat him up for pretending he's a part of Lightclan!" Firepaw yelled.

"Calm down Firepaw, we don't even know if this imposter is the rogue yet," Silverflame explained. She looked around the beach, "Come on you two, let's go somewhere more private, you never know who could be listening.

Firepaw and Brightpaw followed Silverflame along the coast into a wet, dark, rocky cave underneath the cliff above the ocean.

"Anyways-" Silverflame was cut off by two cats walking into the entrance of the cave. "Um, who are you?" Silverflame asked as the two cats continued further into the cave.

"You're too smart," Sandclaw said while smiling. Sandclaw and Badgermask were the two cats that had followed Silverflame into the cave.

"What do you mean?" Silverflame asked, very confused. She stood protectively in front of Firepaw and Brightpaw, who backed away.

Sandclaw laughed as Badgermask quickly grabbed Silverflame and pushed her on the ground. Silverflame protested as she was pushed to the wet, mossy ground by Badgermask, who was stronger than her.

"What are you doing?" Silverflame yelled as Badgermask held her on the ground. Firepaw and Brightpaw had huddled in a corner of the cave, too scared to move or do anything.

"You must be Silverflame," Badgermask guessed laughing as Silverflame tried to bite him. "You're just like the other cats described you."

"Who are you two?" Silverflame continued yelling, staring at Badgermask. "And why are you doing this?" Sandclaw scratched Silverflame's nose to make her be quiet.

Silverflame winced, but continued struggling. She suddenly gasped, "You're the rogue aren't you?"

"Heh, I told you she was smart," Sandclaw laughed. Silverflame looked angry and continued struggling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Silverflame repeated.

"You really don't know? You can figure it out," Sandclaw said as he smirked. "Think about which clan you have a rivalry with…"

Silverflame gasped, "Sunclan! You're part of Sunclan?"

"Yes, I am," Sandclaw answered. "I was bored so I had our leader set up a mission where I was a rogue. I then had him specifically tell Lightclan's master. I-" He was cut short by Silverflame

"How can you just tell your leader to set up my clan like this?" Silverflame asked

"That's simple, I'm the deputy of Sunclan."

"Sandclaw! I always knew you were trouble," Silverflame growled as she remembered Sandclaw.

"You got that right. Anyways, this is getting boring. Badgermask, let's just…" Sandclaw started as he cut Silverflame across her belly. Silverflame coughed blood onto the wet floor. Badgermask then bit Silverflame's neck while grinning.

Firepaw eventually stood up shaking. "Stop hurting her!" He yelled at Sandclaw and Badgermask. "Stop hurting her or you'll have to face me!" Firepaw could hear the fear in his own voice.

Sandclaw laughed, "I'm stronger than you and your friends. You could never beat me!"

Firepaw started to growl but he stopped when Sandclaw started to approach him. Firepaw continued backing up to the corner where Brightpaw still sat, terrified. Firepaw layed back down next to Brightpaw.

"Don't hurt them, please!" Silverflame yelled, every word hurting her. "You can hurt, even kill, me, but please just don't touch them!" Silverflame's breathing became heavier with every breath. She was clearly very hurt.

Sandclaw smirked and backed away from the horrified apprentices. "I guess we'll just take you then," he told Silverflame. "You may be smart, but you're still part of Lightclan. And everyone knows that Lightclan cats are idiots." Silverflame closed her eyes and passed out from blood loss.

"Sandclaw, she's unconscious," Badgermask stated, letting go of Silverflame.

"Alright, we'll just take her then," Sandclaw responded. "Oh, and, if you apprentices decide to chase us, we'll kill you," he added. Sandclaw and Badgermask grabbed Silverflame's body and carried her outside the cave.


	3. Chapter 3: Silverflame's Problem

Silverflame woke up in a different cave. This cave was partially flooded, and there were ruins of ships scattered in the water. There were small holes in the ceiling, revealing the bright moonlight. Silverflame blinked and sat up. She tried moving, but the pain on her belly stopped her from doing much. It took her a moment to remember what had happened.

' _I hope Firepaw and Brightpaw are okay'_ Silverflame thought. "Sand-" Silverflame started yelling, but the pain on her neck cut her off. Silverflame sat on the floor of a shipwreck helplessly and wondered what would happen next.

"You're finally awake," Sandclaw said from somewhere in the cave.

"Thankfully. You know, you could have killed me," Silverflame said hoarsely. "You messed up my throat pretty bad."

"I could have killed you if I wanted to, but I felt bad for those dumb apprentices," Sandclaw continued

"You felt bad? What's the real reason you kept me alive?" Silverflame asked.

"Well, you could be beneficial to our clan."

Silverflame sighed and laid down. She knew she wouldn't get any answers from Sandclaw. She soon fell asleep.

"Hey Brightpaw, do you think Silverflame is alive?" Firepaw asked.

"I'm sure she is, I mean, she's one of the strongest warriors I know," Brightpaw responded. The two apprentices were still huddled in the corner of the small, mossy cave. The moon cast an eerie light on the water and blood on the cave floor. The ocean blew a cool breeze into the cave. Firepaw had built a small moss bed around him and Brightpaw, who still refused to move.

"Firepaw, I'm scared," Brightpaw mumbled.

"It's okay, Brightpaw. We'll look for Silverflame in the morning," Firepaw assured Brightpaw. Both the apprentices soon fell asleep.

The morning dawned bright. The sun shone on the ocean, making it glimmer beautifully. Oceanclan was busy as always.

However, it was quite gloomy in the cave where Silverflame was. The sun hardly shone through the small holes in the ceiling and it smelled like dead fish. Silverflame had to convince herself to open her eyes again. ' _Just keep living for Firepaw and Brightpaw'_ She thought. ' _I can't believe I wasn't able to defeat Sandclaw and his friend'_

Since Sandclaw didn't show up and Silverflame was starving, she decided to hunt for herself. However, she didn't know what she would find in a cave that smelled like dead animals.

She managed to get up even though the pain was killing her. After searching for a while, when the sun was already high in the sky, Silverflame found a few small fish swimming in a small pond near the edge of the cave. She quickly tried to grab a few but only managed to catch three.

' _This will have to do. After all, I never tried to catch fish before.'_

After eating, which was very painful, Silverflame decided to try and find a way to escape this horrible cave. She walked around the sides of the cave and try to find a way out. No luck. Eventually, she rested in a puddle of water under a small patch of sunlight.

"There's no way to exit or enter this place by just looking around, Silverflame," Sandclaw said as he walked up to Silverflame.

Silverflame sat up in the puddle. "Were you watching me?" She asked, startled.

"Maybe," Sandclaw responded.

"Why are you still keeping me here?

"Like I said, I can get useful information from you."

"Well, you're not trying to get information from me right now, are you?"

"Just be patient."

Silverflame tried attacking Sandclaw, but he pushed her away with one swipe.

"I thought you were smart enough to know you can't attack in your state," Sandclaw said.

"I don't care, I just want answers from you," Silverclaw said, breathing heavily again.

"Do I need to repeat everything I say? Be patient," Sandclaw stated as he walked away.

Silverflame was too tired to follow him.

"You know, Silverflame is going to figure out some way to escape sooner or later," Badgermask told Sandclaw.

"Yeah, well, I'm still stronger than her," Sandclaw replied.

"You may be stronger than her, but that apprentice with the red fur-"

"Firepaw?"

"Yes, him. He seems very strong."

Sandclaw suddenly jumped up in the small cave him and Badgermask were in. "Are you saying I can be defeated by an apprentice?" Sandclaw raised his voice a bit.

"N-no, I was just saying you might want to watch out if the apprentices get the Oceanclan leader or something," Badgermask backed away from Sandclaw. "I'm sorry if I offended you, sir," Badgermask bowed his head.

"It's fine, Badgermask," Sandclaw said as he sat back down.

"Alright, Firepaw, just run back and forth beside the ocean," Brightpaw explained.

"But this is so tiring, Brightpaw!" Firepaw complained as he struggled to keep running. "I've been doing this for moons now!"

"Stop over exaggerating, we've only been here since dawn, and the sun is as high as it goes right now. Anyways, if you want to save Silverflame, you have to train harder," Brightpaw said. Brightpaw and Firepaw had been training to hopefully be able to beat Sandclaw.

"Maybe...Sandclaw already...killed Silverflame…" Firepaw said as he gasped for air.

"D-don't talk like that, Firepaw!" Brightpaw yelled. Brightpaw started to feel tears forming in his eyes as he thought about Silverflame.

Firepaw realized what he had just said, "Uh, but maybe, Sandclaw's keeping Silverflame alive for a reason…" He suggested. "She always told us not to worry, so I'm not gonna worry!" He said hopefully.

Brightpaw smiled at Firepaw's enthusiasm and positive thinking. "Alright, I guess I won't worry that much either, then."


	4. Chapter 4: Silverflame vs Sandclaw

The moon was full that night. The stars shone brightly upon the water and sand. Firepaw and Brightpaw walked along the ocean after a long day of training.

"So, Firepaw, you want me to hunt tonight?" Brightpaw asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Firepaw gasped as he breathed heavily.

The two continued walking, when Firepaw froze. Brightpaw turned around to face Firepaw.

"Hey, are you alright? Why did you stop?" Brightpaw asked.

"The ground...feels weird here," Firepaw said as he walked in circles. Suddenly, the sand collapsed beneath him. "Brightpaw, help!" Firepaw cried as he fell.

"Firepaw, wait!" Brightpaw cried as he peered down the hole. He heard coughing coming from the bottom. He could faintly see the cave floor at the bottom, and there was Firepaw, sitting in a pile of sand.

"Firepaw, are you alright?" Brightpaw shouted.

Firepaw groaned as he stood up and shook grains of sand out of his fur. "Not really, I think I cut my paw," He said as he limped further into the cave.

"F-firepaw?" A weak voice asked from deeper in the cave. Firepaw jumped back.

"Who are you? A monster?" Firepaw yelled as he looked up at Brightpaw for help.

"No, idiot, it's me, Silverflame," Silverflame said weakly.

"Silverflame!" Both Brightpaw and Firepaw shouted happily.

"Keep it down, Sandclaw might be watching," Silverflame said quietly as she weakly walked into view of Brightpaw from the top of the hole. "Are you hurt, Firepaw?" She asked.

"A little hurt, but nothing that will kill me," Firepaw responded.

"Good," Silverflame said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Suddenly, Sandclaw came running up behind Silverflame. Sandclaw pounced on Silverflame, knocking her down. Firepaw backed away from Sandclaw and Silverflame.

"No, Silverflame!" Brightpaw yelled.

"I'm not letting this weak apprentice stop me from killing Silverflame!" Sandclaw yelled.

"Sandclaw!" Badgermask yelled as he ran after Sandclaw. He saw Firepaw and started to corner him against the side of the cave.

Silverflame managed to push Sandclaw off of her. She clawed his nose and he backed away for a moment

"Silverflame, I'm coming to help you!" Brightpaw yelled. Silverflame saw Sandclaw running towards her again, but rolled out of the way. A small rock opened the wound on her belly, however.

Silverflame glanced over at Firepaw, who was being shoved again the cave wall by Badgermask. Firepaw was dodging all of Badgermask's attempts to hit him with his paws, however.

"Brightpaw, save Firepaw, not me!" Silverflame shouted. However, Brightpaw was already running towards Silverflame. Sandclaw went to pounce on Brightpaw, but Brightpaw was too quick. He stopped at Silverflame's side, to protect her.

Sandclaw charged at Brightpaw, but Brightpaw jumped on his head. Sandclaw then turned and rammed Brightpaw into the wall, knocking him out.

"You may be stronger than me, but at least I'm smarter than you," Silverflame said as she clawed Sandclaw down his back. Sandclaw hissed and spun around to face Silverflame.

"I can't face our leader with a failed mission, so I have to beat you!" Sandclaw charged at Silverflame again. Silverflame stood still, ready to counter Sandclaw.

As Sandclaw got closer, Silverflame reared up and grabbed her claws onto Sandclaw's head. Silverflame got knocked onto the ground, but Sandclaw was bleeding from his ears and face.

"You're easy to understand," Silverflame stated.

"So are you," Sandclaw responded.

"I used to trust Sunclan a little bit, now I know better," Silverflame pounced at Sandclaw.

Sandclaw ran underneath Silverflame and clawed her belly. Silverflame fell to the ground in pain. Sandclaw stood aside to watch Silverflame die. However, she still stood up.

"Impressive, you're tougher than I thought," Sandclaw said, smiling. "But, I'm still stronger.

Sandclaw was going to attack Silverflame again, but a crowd of cats had now gathered above the hole. Sandclaw, Silverflame, Firepaw, and Badgermask all froze where they were.

Silverflame turned towards Sandclaw. "Well, it looks like we'll have to finish this later," Silverflame said. She then turned towards Firepaw. "Let's go."

Silverflame picked up Brightpaw by the fur around his neck. Firepaw helped her up the slope to the hole.

"What happened?" A she-cat with gold fur and blue eyes asked. Silverflame ignored the cat and walked weakly away with Brightpaw and Firepaw.


	5. Chapter 5: After the fight

"Brightpaw, are you okay?" Silverflame asked. Brightpaw woke up in a stick structure covered by leaves. There was sand covering the ground and three beds made of moss on the opposite side of the opening leading into the shelter. There was sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"Y-yeah, where are we?" Brightpaw asked, his memory messed up from when he got knocked out. Silverflame seemed relieved.

"We're in a shelter in Oceanclan. Do you remember when you got knocked out?" Silverflame asked, holding up her paw to show a leaf bandage wrapped around it.

Brightpaw started to remember what happened. "Where's Firepaw! Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine, he just went to hunt,"

Brightpaw sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if Firepaw got seriously hurt. "So, what happened after I got knocked out?"

"Well, I fought Sandclaw while Badgermask fought Firepaw. Then, a group of cats gathered around the hole you two made. So, we left."

"Wait, why didn't you tell anyone he attacked us?"

Silverflame sighed. "I wish I could, but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I know what Sunclan can do."

"Oh," Brightpaw responded. Firepaw walked through the opening, limping slightly and carrying prey he caught.

"Hey Silverflame, oh, Brightpaw, you're awake," Firepaw said as he smiled. "Silverflame, don't worry, next time Sandclaw attacks, I'll kill him." Firepaw said in a serious tone.

Silverflame sighed. "I really don't like killing cats, but Sandclaw is very dangerous, especially with the power he has."

"Do we really have to kill anyone?" Brightpaw asked nervously.

Silverflame was silent. "Well, anyways, before we left Lightclan, I told Softpelt to come to Oceanclan if we weren't back in three days. Today is the third day, so she should be here by tomorrow."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme? What if we weren't in trouble and were just staying here for a while?" Firepaw asked.

"Softpelt has been talking about wanting to see the ocean for a while, so I'm sure she won't mind coming here regardless if we're in trouble or not," Silverflame answered.

"Anyways, Silverflame, what happened to Sandclaw and his friend?" Firepaw asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm guessing they got away, considering I didn't tell anyone about what happened." Silverflame responded.

"Badgermask, we need to get rid of these Lightclan cats before they cause more trouble," Sandclaw said. Sandclaw and Badgermask had hidden in the mossy cave they originally met Silverflame in. Currently, no one was after them due to Silverflame not telling anyone about the attack.

"Yes, Silverflame's stronger than we thought," Badgermask responded. Strangely, Badgermask had started to feel a small bit of sympathy for Silverflame. "I'll get rid of them, don't worry."

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself?" Sandclaw asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it. You can head back to Sunclan to tell them we've underestimated Lightclan."

"You know, normally I wouldn't trust someone with a task like killing three cats, but I trust you, Badgermask. Anyways, I guess I'll be leaving now, before any of the Oceanclan cats figure out what happened. Also, good luck." Sandclaw said as he left the cave, leaving Badgermask sitting alone, staring at the puddles of water on the cave floor.

The sun had started to set and the three Lightclan cats were resting. Brightpaw and Silverflame were asleep, but Firepaw was wide awake. Whenever he started to fall asleep, he had nightmares about Sandclaw attacking Silverflame and Brightpaw. Just when Firepaw was about to go to sleep, he saw a figure of a cat outside of the shelter they were in.

"Who are you?" Firepaw growled as he stood up. The figure seemed shocked someone was awake and ducked down outside. Firepaw walked near the exit carefully to see who was outside. It was Badgermask.

"You!" Firepaw shouted. Badgermask backed away from Firepaw, looking somewhat intimidated. Firepaw was confused to why Badgermask seemed scared. "Why are you acting so scared?" Firepaw asked.

"Just be quiet" Badgermask mumbled as he stood up. Silverflame and Brightpaw had just walked out of the shelter. Brightpaw stood by Firepaw while Silverflame stood protectively in front of the apprentices.

"Why are you here? Are you going to attack us again?" Silverflame asked. She walked towards Badgermask, flexing her claws, ready to attack.

"Please, just listen to me, I'm not here to attack you," Badgermask pleaded.

"Then why are you here?" Silverflame asked.

"I-I'm here to warn you about Sunclan," Badgermask said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Why would you do that?" Silverflame asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt bad for you after what we did."

"You could get exiled from your clan for being friendly with enemies."  
"I know, I was going to leave Sunclan soon anyways."

"I don't exactly blame you," Silverflame sighed sadly.

"Anyways, Sandclaw left for Sunclan, and I'm going to leave for another clan. Just, watch out for Sunclan, there's a lot of plotting against Lightclan going on there." Badgermask said as he started to walk away.

"Wait…" Silverflame said. "Thanks, I guess."

Badgermask slightly smiled "Well, see you later." Then, he walked across the beach into the darkness.

"Silverflame, do you really trust him?" Brightpaw asked.

Silverflame seemed to think about something. "I just don't think he remembers me…" Silverflame thought out loud.

Firepaw and Brightpaw glanced at each other.

"What?" Firepaw asked.

Silverflame realized what she said. "Oh, nothing. Let's go back inside and sleep for tomorrow."

Firepaw and Brightpaw exchanged confused looks before following Silverflame inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Soft pelt

_Note: I know, this is a short chapter, but I'm going to make either two more regular length chapters or a longer chapter tonight._

Silverflame woke up Brightpaw and Firepaw the next morning.

"Wake up, you two. We should probably start heading back to Lightclan," Silverflame said. Brightpaw woke up right away, but Firepaw needed to be persuaded more before he would wake up.

"Come on, Firepaw. You're going to be a warrior quicker if you get up sooner," Silverflame explained. Firepaw jumped up when he heard this.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Firepaw said excitedly as he started to run towards the exit. However, he bumped into a she cat with bright, blue eyes and a very thick, soft, white pelt.

"Were you guys really going to leave without me?" The cat asked.

"Softpelt!" Silverflame said excitedly as she ran over to her friend.

"Oh, hi Softpelt," Brightpaw said as he walked beside Silverflame. Softpelt was Brightpaw's mentor but she let Silverflame take over as mentor after she got an injuring on her leg after a battle.

Firepaw stood up and shook the sand off his fur. "So, are we leaving now? Because I really want to be a warrior soon," he said.

"Alright, Firepaw, we can leave now," Silverflame said. "Brightpaw, you can stay with Softpelt, or you can come with me and Firepaw back to Lightclan."

Brightpaw thought for a moment. "I'll stay with Softpelt, I guess," he decided.

"Alright," Silverflame said. "Come on, Firepaw."

Silverflame and Firepaw walked away after saying their goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Lightclan

_Sorry for not publishing a chapter for a while. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyways, I might be posting every two or three days now instead of every day._

Three days after Silverflame and Firepaw returned to Lightclan, Brightpaw and Softpelt followed. Lightclan was a clearing located in a sunny forest. There were shelters made of twigs and leaves scattered around the clearing. Silverflame happily greeted Softpelt and Brightpaw when they returned.

Softpelt stretched. "Brightpaw and I walked straight back with no breaks. It's pretty tiring," She explained to Silverflame. "It's good to be back though."

Firepaw greeted Brightpaw. "So, how was Oceanclan?" Firepaw asked.

"We didn't do much after you and Silverflame left," Brightpaw explained. "A few cats were asking about that hole in the ground." Brightpaw laughed a little thinking about when Firepaw fell through the ground.

"That's not funny, Brightpaw," Firepaw said, annoyed. Brightpaw shrugged and walked away with Firepaw.

The sun was setting, causing the trees to cast long shadows on the Lightclan territory. Several cats were returning from patrols and hunting. Other cats were relaxing, talking, and eating. Softpelt and Silverflame were talking near the warriors den.

Softpelt stood up. "Well, it's time for me to go on a patrol," She explained as she stretched and flexed her claws. She joined Ravenear and Brownpelt near the edge of camp. Ravenear was a black tom with white ears and brown eyes. Brownpelt was a she-cat with blue eyes and a thick, brown pelt. Silverflame watched Softpelt leave before going to find Firepaw and Brightpaw.

"Hey, Silverflame!" Firepaw yelled from the apprentice's den. Silverflame walked over to him.

"Where's Brightpaw?" Silverflame asked, sitting down next to Firepaw on the dirt.

"Sleeping," Firepaw responded. "I'm bored, can Brightpaw and I become warriors tomorrow?"

Silverflame sighed. "You never stop asking, do you?"

"Well, I'm just excited to be able to go on patrols and adventures by myself!" Firepaw said excitedly. He was smiling widely.

"Are you saying you're sick of me?" Silverflame asked jokingly, smiling at Firepaw.

"I didn't mean it like that," Firepaw insisted. Silverflame laughed.

"Well, I'll talk to Whitestar tomorrow."

"Thanks, Silverflame."

"Now, you should get some sleep," Silverflame said as she stood up and walked to the warriors den.


	8. Chapter 8: The next morning

Firepaw excitedly woke Brightpaw up the next morning.

"Come on, Brightpaw!" Firepaw yelled. "Time to become warriors!"

Brightpaw stood up weakly, still weak from the journey back to Lightclan. They then looked at each other excitedly.

Firepaw and Brightpaw ran to the warriors den and nudged Silverflame until she awoke.

"Really guys, no one else is awake yet," Silverflame mumbled as she sat up. "Also, you aren't even supposed to be in here. You're not warriors yet."

"Who cares? We'll be warriors today," Firepaw said excitedly.

Silverflame sighed and led the two excited apprentices into the clearing.

Soon, most of the clan was awake. Silverflame and Softpelt were talking near the edge of the clearing. Firepaw and Brightpaw were excitedly guessing what their warrior names would be.

"I'm hoping mine's something cool like Firedog!" Firepaw shouted.

"Oh, well, I hope mine's something like Brightpelt," Brightpaw said.

"That sounds sort of boring," Firepaw said.

"Hey, weirdos," Ravenear said as he walked over to where Firepaw and Brightpaw were sitting. "Still waiting to become warriors?" Ravenear had become a warrior a moon before this day.

"Hey, Ravenear," Firepaw said. "So nice to see you," he added sarcastically.

"Ravenear, we're becoming warriors today," Brightpaw said happily.

"Whatever, losers," Ravenear said as he walked away. "I'm already a warrior."


	9. Note

I probably won't be publishing soon, school work. :/


End file.
